Lost Memories
by CreativeSoul14
Summary: Every moment is a memory but not every memory is a moment. The mind is a complex yet intriguing place. Vast amounts of memories can be stored within ones mind like who your family is or important life changing moments in ones life. Everyone depends on their mind to help them chose right from wrong, to flee or to fight, and to keep themselves out of immediate danger. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**I am always terrible at these sort of things. Oh well. So here is my story for the AU I created called Lost Memories. If you want to know more about this AU before getting into the story, here is the link to the post I made concerning this AU.**

 **pinestorm .tumblr post / / gravity - falls - au - idea**

* * *

 _"Take care of all your memories. For you cannot relive them." - Bob Dylan_

* * *

It was cold. Bitterly so. _Why?_

These were some of the first thoughts to filter into the mans mind as he shifted where he found himself laying down. He was shivering slightly due to the cold he could feel all the way down to his bones which subsequently began to ache. Slowly his mind began to process other things the longer he lay there. Assessing himself for any kind of injuries he may had sustained from whatever the hell happened to him.

When no immediate pain stood out he pushed himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes to a world of white. With any other color washed out his eyes started to hurt and he could have sworn there was someone in his head with a hammer hitting it mercilessly against his skull. The lone man blinked his eyes and let them adjust to the knew scenery before him. Soon enough he could make out what appeared to be trees surrounding the area. Giving way to only partial space. From this all he could tell was that he was in the middle of nowhere, in a snowstorm, completely lost. How did he get there? More importantly why couldn't he remember anything before waking up?

There was a moment of slight panic at this realization as the young man tried to search his mind for any information on where he was, why he was there, or who he was. Nothing. His gloved hand brushed against the wooden floor beneath him as he sat there trying to- wooden floor?

Brown eyes fixated down to where his left hand sat and that is when he saw that instead of sitting out in the snow he was sitting on what appeared to be the porch of some old cabin. Now that he noticed it he began to see signs and posts that he seemingly missed when he first looked out to his new surroundings. He stood up and brushed off what little snow had manage to land on him during his unconscious state and turned to face what appeared to be the door to the place. A feeling of unease crept up his spine as he took in the drab lifeless demeanor of the home. Was anyone even still here? If so, where they even _alive?_ He could be miles from civilization without any way to contact someone, anyone, and this cabin could be full of homicidal maniacs waiting for him to go inside.

 _That's a happy thought._ The man mused to himself as he stepped towards the door, listening for any sounds beyond without having to get too close. He pulled down the hood to the jacket he seemed to be wearing, was this his jacket?, and steeled his nerves. _If it's someone looking to kill me, I can always take my chances in the woods. Dying in the cold is better than being murdered, right?_ Somehow that thought made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Knowing this could be his only chance to survival he raised his gloved fist hesitantly and allowed himself to knock on the door three times.

Nothing happened.

Carefully he raised his fist again and repeated the action. Silence filled the air again. He decided to try a more verbal approach.

"Um, hello? Is anybody in there?" He called as he knocked again. "I was hoping I could use your phone or some-"

His sentence was cut off abruptly as the door swung wide open to reveal a man, about his height and maybe age, with disheveled brown hair, light brown eyes, and a crazed look on his face. A weapon, which he somehow knew was a crossbow, pointed straight at his head.

"Have you come to steal my eyes?!" The man yelled, eyes unfocused and foggy for a moment. During the brief lapse of silence that followed the former man took in the appearance of the crazed man before him. Bags under his eyes, skin slightly pale, sweat covering his brow. His attire was rather odd for this kind of weather as well. A large tan trench coat that went all the way down past his knees and a rather formal looking white shirt with a black tie. _How long has this dude been alone?_ Was the minor thought floating in his head before he held up his hands carefully.

"Look buddy, I don't know what the whole "steal your eyes" thing is about. But I was just wondering if-" Again his sentence was cut short as the man recomposed himself and adjusted the glasses he was wearing.

"Stanley. It's you. Quick, come in." Without another word the strange, crazed man pulled him forward and into the house. The door was shut quickly behind him and in rapid succession the odd man pulled forth a small flashlight and shone it in both eyes.

"Ah! Hey stop that!" Came the protest from the former man. "Seriously man I don't even know who the hell you-" Interrupted. Again.

"Sorry Stanley. It's necessary procedure." The man offered as he looked around cautiously and put a hand to the latter's shoulder. "Now I want you to bare with me on what I am about to tell you. It may sound crazy, but you just have to trust me." Before the man could open his mouth to respond the latter continued. "Just come with me and I can show you everything. It will be a lot to take in." He grabbed the clueless man's wrist and began tugging him deeper into the house. Rambling on about secrecy and private matters.

"Hold on!" He said immediately coming to a full stop and jerking his wrist out of the crazed mans grasp staring at him wearily. "Who the hell are you?" He asked with a twisted frown on his face as he crossed his arms. "Where am I?" Both questions seemed to throw the man before him thru a loop as his lips took on it's own frown.

"Stanley, I know it has been ten years, but come on." He scoffed, saying that unfamiliar name once again. "I called you down here a week ago."

This information seemingly stumped him as he stared at the man before him in utter confusion. "What?" He asked while casting a look around the place. Did he know this guy somehow? Why else would he be down here then? "Here's the deal, I just woke up a few minutes ago on your porch dude. I don't know who you are, where I am, or more importantly who the hell I am." He informed the sleep deprived man before him.

Silence took up the space as both men stared one another down. One in disbelief and the other in annoyed confusion. For a moment it seemed as if the man wasn't going to believe the amnesiac until, "You really don't remember anything?"

A small head shake. "Not a thing. No memories past waking up." This news seemed to trouble the man before him as he began to search around the room muttering to himself occasionally while rummaging thru assorted items. Awkwardly the other was left standing there not sure what to do.

Finally the man came back with a small hand held mirror in his hand which he held out to the other. "Seeing as you are without your prime memories, or any memories, here is a little refresher." Cautiously he took the mirror from the other and held it up to look at himself. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Familiar brown eyes met his own, long brown hair grown out into a horrible mullet, and a familiar face.

"What the hell?" From the mirror to the man before him he looked. Despite obvious differences the two shared a multitude of similarities. Their eyes and hair color were one for that matter. "Am I like, some type of reject clone?" He asked curiously as he reached back and ran a hand thru the mullet he seemed to have grown out.

The man before him frowned and brought one of his hands to his chin. That is how he noticed that he was with an extra finger counting the total to six instead of the normal five. With a curious glance he noticed his other hand also had an extra digit as well. _Cool._ He thought absently while turning to look at the mans face again.

"You are not a clone Stanley." Well that was some type of relief. He assumed. "You are my twin brother." For a moment his voice hitched and his features tightened uncomfortably when he said _twin brother._ That was rather odd. "My name is Stanford Pines." Now he had a name for the mystery man who stood before him.

"My name is Stanley Pines then?" He asked curiously, testing the name himself on his own lips. Where their parent's unoriginal in naming them or something?

"Yes." Stanford said nodding his head while studying his brother closely. "And you remember nothing of your past?" For a moment worry and unease flickered in Stanford's eyes before they went back to being calculating and curious. There was something he was clearly missing. Besides his memories of course. Something wasn't quite right between him and Stanford. Stanley could almost sense an air of tension between them. But why?

"Not a thing. One minute I was unconscious and the next I was waking up bitterly cold and with a migraine a football field long on your doorstep. Still haven't answered my question on where I am though." Stanford nodded at his words and moved to gather a few papers from a desk that was stationed nearby. Mumbling to himself in a hushed voice.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon. I called you down here a week ago because I needed your help... Now I can see it appears to be the other way around." With his back to Stanley, Stanford reached a hand up and pinched the bring between his eyes and closed them tightly. He had a inkling on what happened to his brother but didn't want to act on this feeling just yet. If he was wrong and it was a natural occurrence that did this to his twin, then he would be wasting time in trying to figure a way how to fix this obvious mess both of them were in.

Stanford didn't even know where to officially begin in any of this. He has been estranged for his brother for ten odd years. Ever since their father booted him from their home and Stanley took off to try and find a way to make enough money to get back into their good graces. That was one of the last things he should tell his brother about, that much was sure. As well as anything about the supernatural here in Gravity Falls. How would his amnesiac brother respond to knowing about all the odd creatures that lived in the forest just beyond the woods? How would he take knowing that his own father disowned him and kicked him out of their home ten years ago? Or that his brother, his _twin_ brother just sat there and let it happen?

He would have to be careful with what he told Stanley otherwise it may cause some complicated problems for both of them. "Ahem." At the sound of someone clearing their throat Ford turned his head to see Stanley standing there awkwardly unsure what he was supposed to do. "So um... Not to be an annoying ass or anything... But do you have anything to eat in this place? Apparently getting enough food to eat wasn't on my agenda before coming here..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. At that moment there was a loud grumble from his stomach which caused his face to go red and eyes to widen a fraction. "Someone agrees with me." Stanley said with a small laugh.

The sound was so foreign to Ford's ears as he was taken back to a time before the destruction of his science fair project. Before everything that kept their family together was torn apart at the seams. For ten long years he has been without his twin brother and having him back so suddenly, without all those bitter memories in tact, was rather unbelievable.

"Oh, right. Kitchens this way... Once there we can discuss more about what has happened to you..." Ford offered as he stood straight up again and began to head for the doorway and down the hall to the kitchen. Stanley trailing behind him while curiously looking at everything stored within the cabin. _It's going to be a long day..._ Ford thought with a small frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I come with a second chapter for my lovely AU, Lost Memories! :D Things are going to pick up real soon guys. Just wait. You are gonna miss these mild moments.**

 **So many bad things will happen... So many.. HAHA**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

If there was one thing Ford was never quite good at it would have to be social interaction. He has come to term with this realization due to how he was so out of tune when it came to speaking to another living being. There was the occasional discussion with teachers about school projects and with fellow intellectuals with the same hobbies as his. Usually he only spoke freely with his brother, Stanley. When they were younger it felt natural to him to open up and express himself to the one true person who loved and cherished him more than anything. All his fears, doubts, ideas, and secrets. Nothing was hidden from one another when they were younger.

Then the science fair incident happened.

Ford never heard or saw from his brother again.

Until today.

He silently stood there as he observed his twin brother with a sort of mute confusion and unease. The other man sat at the table eating a somewhat decent meal. Compared to what Ford himself. Coffee, a small sandwich and that's it. Ford had managed to get him a bowl of canned beans and a sandwich. Both were silent as Stanley awkwardly ate the food he had been given. Sure this guy has claims to being family but something seemed off about him. He ate cautiously while on edge. There was some instinct in him that told him to be wary around things he didn't trust.

Stanley believes this may have gotten him out of more than a few sticky situations. If his current appearance was any clue. He was well aware of the immense stare down Ford was giving to his back. The other man was silently watching him. As if waiting for something to happen at any moment.

Not even halfway thru the meal Stanley felt his hunger silenced, for the moment that is. Which was troubling to Ford as the other gently pushed the plate away. "Thank you, um, for the food and all..." Awkwardly his twin brother stood up from his chair and turned to look at Ford who seemed mystified by the plate of half eaten food. "Um. You okay?" Stanley waved his hand to try and capture the mans attention again.

Ford snapped to as if splashed with cold water. "Oh yes. You are welcome." He provided quietly before straightening up. "Well you must be tired and it is getting rather late. I can show you to where you can sleep for the night. Follow me." The man turned on his heel and began to delve into the depths of the rather depressing cabin. Stanley followed behind him. Partly curious to see more of the place and partly wary. Silence filled the air between the estranged brothers as one followed the other.

Just like when they were younger.

Ford's footsteps became automatic as he lead his brother to the room he spoke of. Mind drifting to a time when his life was better. When he was happier. When they all were.

 _"Come on pointdexter! Keep up!"_

Sounds of children laughter seemed to consume him as he found the door and opened it. Numb to the cold touch of metal against his hand. Waves crashing gently against the beach and gulls crying far above the ocean waters.

For a moment he could almost see the blinding sunlight and feel it's heated warmth. Could reach out and-

Reality crashed upon him once again as he felt the chill of the room he had entered. A chill ran down his spine from how cold it appeared to be. Stanley followed after him and rubbed his arms slightly.

"Damn, it's friggin _cold_ in here. Is your heater busted or somethin'?" The other man asked as he began to inspect the small room around him. There wasn't much in the room. A bed pushed to the far side. Night stand shoved up beside it. Other than that the room matched the rest of the house. Almost lifeless.

"It appears so. I will go gather some extra blankets for you tonight..." Ford offered as he looked around the room. "Make yourself comfortable." He added as he left to go gather the intended material. Stanley moved and sat on the bed for a moment to try and soak all of this in more now that Ford was gone. None of this made sense. What is it his brother had supposedly called him down here for? Why had he woken up right outside his cabin? That is what stumped him the most. Ford had seemed unaware of his presence on his property until he had knocked on the door.

Does that mean he either stumbled there himself, somehow, and fell there until he woke up?

Or did someone... Move him there?

A strange feeling of unease and tension raced thru his body as he sat there staring at the floor. Unsure of what to think or feel in this situation. Ford was his only link to his past. The only link to what happened to him. Silently he untied his boots and set them aside to allow his feet the freedom they desperately wanted. His body ached all over from something he didn't understand. There was the clear signs of fatigue and undernourishment. So many question spun his mind. Questions he wished he had answers too.

The sound of Ford's footstep's filled the air announcing the other mans arrival as he entered the door with a stack of blankets to offer Stanley for the night. He set them on the bed and stood back up awkwardly. Not saying a word as he walked towards the door again. "I will see you in the morning... We can discuss more about this in the uh... Morning." He cleared his throat and nodded. "Good night."

Stanford quickly left before his brother could get in a word. Eyebrow raised in confusion and skepticism. Though this man had given him food and offered him a place for the night. He hasn't harmed him in any way. Yet.

So he grabbed the blankets and set about making a cocoon as best he could. Warmth swaddled him as he got comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes. Exhaustion filled his limbs and sleep came with ease. The empty void he had been in earlier returning as unconscious claimed him.

* * *

Ford made his way towards the secret entrance to the elevator that led down to where he kept most of his studies and the dangerous portal that lay below. Many thoughts filled his frantic mind as he tapped his foot impatiently while the rickety elevator dropped down to the bottom level and opened up to the console room that controlled the portal. There on the far desk was the first of three journals he had written since coming to Gravity Fall's. One third of his life's work. The other two journals hidden away in clever spots Ford had designed himself.

He had intended Stanley to take the first book, the one that started this entire path, and go as far away as possible. How can he do that now? When his twin has no memories. When he would head out into the world and not know what to do or where to go. As much as he had become bitter at his brother for ruining his chances at the school of his dreams, the bond they shared as twins wouldn't allow him to abandoned Stanley until he figures out the cause of his blank slate.

Which he considered would be a daunting task. Stanley was always an outspoken wild child who knew how to throw a punch. Always getting into fights, to protect Ford that is, and never shutting his mouth in heated situations. Even without his memories Ford is certain those instincts are still well intact. There was no telling what Stanley went thru during those ten years apart. Part of the Ford was curious and event daunted by whatever his brothers past had to reveal. The other part, the one that slightly disgusted him, was the part that didn't seem to care. It was a part of him that came into play all those years ago.

Taking a shuddering breath in the six fingered man strode forward to his desk and pulled out sets of papers and a quill with ink to start writing. It has become natural to him to write with such an object over the years. He inked the quill and began writing neatly down on the paper.

 _Stanley Pines_

 _Subject appears to have amnesia. From what I have yet to deter. No head wounds have been seen so this has limited the field on what could have caused it. I fear there may be an outer force involved, but no proper conclusions have been made. Furthmore..._

* * *

 _Childish laughter filled the air, sounding disoriented. As if it was being heard from underwater. Colors danced and weaved to make images blurred. The scent of sea salt filled the air as a light ocean mist breezed by. Waves crashing calmly against the shore. Sun warm sand squished between toes in delight._

 _"Come on Lee. You gotta keep up!" A faint voice hummed in the air. Murky but comforting. "Dad says we gotta go." A warm radiating outline of a person filled the boys vision when he turned his head. There was a familiar warm smile pointed at him and a hand outstretched to him eagerly. "Let's go!" The boy giggled happily._

 _Stanley reached out his own hand to take that of the one before him. 'I'm coming. Wait for me.' He heard himself think faintly as the boy before him seemed to get farther away. That familiar warm smile still on his lips. 'Wait. Please wait!' He couldn't speak. No words left his lips as he tried to follow the glowing boy. Reaching his arm out desperately but found himself immobile. 'Come back.'_

 _"Lee, come on. Take my hand!" The boy called out in a soft tone. Stanley struggled to move and follow the boy. But nothing followed his command. His mind moved sluggishly and his lungs started to tightened painfully. Panic started to fill him as dots danced in front of his vision._

 _"Stanley... Why?"_

* * *

"Wait!" Stanley shot forward to sit up in the bed. Drenched in sweat and panting heavily. His heart beat was erratic and frantic. The sound filling his ears as he sat there staring at the wall before him while trying to calm down from the dream he just had. Footsteps thudded down the hallway as Ford appeared with a confused and rather worried look on his face when he entered the room.

"Stanley, are you alright?" He asked as he noted the sweat upon his brothers brow and the paleness to his skin. The other mans pupils were dilated from obvious fear and there was the added confusion. "What happened?"

Stanley turned to stare at Ford in silence for a long moment as he processed what happened himself. "I... Just an odd dream..." He couldn't exactly write it off as a terribly nightmare. Nothing too extreme had happened. Save for the part where he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Are you sure? You look like you had seen a ghost.." Ford inquired as he stepped forward a few steps, almost as if he were to come comfort Stanley before he stopped and took a step back.

Stanley was silent again before nodding his head. "I am fine. Nothing to worry about..." He looked up at Ford again with a curious look, trying to play off the state he was in moments ago. "What time is it?"

"Oh um." Ford brought his wrist up to check the watch he always wore. "It's approximately 8:46 in the morning." He announced with a small nod. "I was going to get started on breakfast before retrieving you.." The man said looking sidelong at Stanley then looking away.

Stanley nodded mutely. "Well I guess I have slept long enough. Don't think I will getting back to sleep any time soon." He mused. "I can help you if you want. If I can cook that is." There was no way for him to know. Unless Ford knew something obviously.

"Oh that's fine. You should get washed up first. There is a bathroom with a shower just down the hall. Doors the only one that is open. I um... Put some towels and some clothes in there for you." Ford fixed his tie and began to walk to the door. "You know where to find the kitchen when you are done." With that the man was gone and he left Stanley alone in the room. He guessed he could try to wash off most of the grime that he felt covered his body and to clean up his mane of a hair. Noting that he should ask Ford if he could help him trim it down to a reasonable side.

Getting up he went down the hall and headed for the door that was opened. Instead was a meager bathroom with clothes sitting on the sink and the towel up on the rack. Closing the door he turned on the shower to a moderate temperature and began to strip down. Noticing how thin he seemed and the way his body held many scars. What had happened to him in his past? He frowned and closed his eyes while taking a breath.

That is when the glowing boy returned to his mind. Who was that boy? Did he know him? With a sigh he got into the shower and allowed the stream of warm water to stream down his back and ease his mind. The warmth caused him to relax and just enjoy this little luxury. No need to worry about the amnesia he faced. Or worry about the man who claimed to be his twin. Especially not the kid with six fingers-

Six fingers.

 _Six fingers._

Stanleys eyes opened at the realization. The child he saw was _Stanford._


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been a while since I updated anything. I have had so much on my plate. I just finished an interview today (Got the job!) and have been lacking in the creative department.**

 **I am trying to get things sorted out and trying to update more. So no worries! I am working on coming back guys.**

 **Anyway, here is the third installment of Lost Memories. Surely hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a lovely review**

* * *

While one brother was coming to a startling realization another was lost in his thoughts as he moved sluggishly thru the kitchen. Gathering what little supplies he had for food left about in the cupboards. He knew he would have to go into town soon to get more food for his cabin. Now that there were two residence claiming space here. For a moment he stilled his hand where he was cracking meager eggs over a heated frying pan as he truly thought about this fact. It has been a while since anyone has actually been around Stanford. His college Fiddleford had been with him for a short time. They haven't spoken since their last meeting.

The sound of the sizzling eggs brought him momentarily back so he could focus on cooking the food. While also letting his mind wander. Multi-tasking has become somewhat of a useful skill he has picked up. It wasn't just anyone who was with him though. It was his brother. Stanford sighed as he was drawn back into happier times. Familiar laughter filled his ears and the smell of sea salt filled his nose.

 _"I promise we will be together. Forever!"_

A burning sensation brought Stanford back as he looked to where the meat was being cooked. Some of the juices bubbled off the pan and hit his hand while he was distracted by a past he couldn't ever reclaim. He let out a small hiss of displeasure as he went and washed off where he had been slightly burned and returned to cooking with precaution. Though he was slightly glad to have been brought out of the flashback. Having his brother with him again but without his memories in tact was already a burden enough. Remembering times long forgotten wouldn't do anything to ease the growing ache in his heart.

All night he had been thinking of possible causes of his brothers amnesia. There would have to be tests done to fully test out this theory. Tests he couldn't possibly have done without the proper equipment. Which required money he didn't have. The last of his grant money had washed up weeks ago. His research wasn't getting him anywhere. There were little options left for him in what to do.

He was at a loss at what to do now.

Maybe try and get a job of some sort to try and get some more food within the house. But none in Gravity Falls match that of what he is highly qualified to do. A sigh left him as he finished cooking the minor meal and began setting up plates around the table carefully.

* * *

Brown eyes stared forward back at brown eyes. Freshly showered and dressed in moderately sizable clothing Stanley had found himself just staring mutely at his own reflection. Taking in the gruff look of his face, the almost haunted look to his eyes, and the paleness that seemed to naturally accompany his skin. One of his hands reached up and touched his cheek gently. As if seeing if this was really him.

He had so many questions about his past life. Which seemed to frustrate him. For some reason he didn't like that he was practically helpless. With a loud sigh he gathered his old clothes and left the bathroom. He decidedly put them on the bed in the room he had slept in last night. Stanley didn't know where else he should have put them. He exited the room and was about to head towards the kitchen, where he could hear soft footsteps moving about.

 _"The truth will burn."_

Stanley went stock still as he heard the soft voice whispering softly in the air. His eyes turned to scan the hallway left and right but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Confused he turned back towards the kitchen. He must have been hearing this. Creepy cabin making him get paranoid.

 _"Things are not what they seem."_

Again Stan whipped his head around to try and find the source of the voice. Nothing. Unease began to swell in his chest uncomfortably. Without waiting another moment he turned to head for the kitchen rather quickly. Unaware of the lingering shadow on the floor of where he had been standing previously.

He slowed down as he neared the kitchen and listened to the sound of the footsteps and scented a rather enticing aroma in the air. Peering in he spotted Stanford at the table putting food down on two separate plates. He had his back to Stanley as he divided the food between them. Somehow Stan knew he wouldn't be able to eat much. What with how much he ate the night prior. Awkwardly he entered the doorway, hair moderately dampened. Opening his mouth to say something he stopped and fell silent. Unsure of what to say.

"How was it?"

Stan jumped partially at the sound of Ford's voice and food himself staring at his brothers back. "How was what?" He asked, confused.

"The shower, Stanley." Ford reminded him as he turned to face his brother.

"Oh yes. That." Stan didn't think the other would care to know. "It was fine... Must have been the longest I have had in a while. Judging from how much grime came off." He responded with a frown. Unsure of why he would have been so dirty. He missed the look of guilt that flashed in Ford's eyes as he ran a hand thru his hair. His uncomfortably long hair. Which reminded him. "Um, I am not a hundred percent sure why I have this mullet, but I would like to get it removed. Do you know if there is a barber of some sort anywhere?" Stan questioned Ford while meeting his similar brown eyes.

Ford was silent for a long moment as his gaze turned to his long hair then back to his brothers eyes. "I believe there is one.. Somewhere." He said with a small nod. "I have to head in to town here soon anyhow. Food is running low and all." The mans eyes flickered to the fridge for a moment before he readjusted his glasses. Stan thought it weird that only one of them wore glasses. It felt kind of cliche to him. But he didn't question it. For a moment his eyes went to his brothers hands. Remembering the dream he had and stiffening for a moment.

Luckily Stanford seemed to be too focused on thinking about what he needed to do once he got to town to notice. "Alright then." Stanley agreed. Ford gestured to the table awkwardly.

"Not much but it will hold us over for a while." The man moved to one chair, eyes practically glued to his plate. As if not wanting to meet Stan's eyes. Silently he made his way towards the other chair. Neither said a thing as they began to eat their meager meals. The silence uncomfortable to one and natural to the other. Stan couldn't keep down the inkling feeling that there was a large piece of the jumbled up puzzle that he was missing. A piece that Ford most likely had the information about.

The longer the silence continued, broken only by the sounds of them eating, the more uncomfortable Stan became. Until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

Ford looked up at the question. "Excuse me?"

"When I first arrived you told me you had asked me to come to Gravity Falls. Why?" Stan asked as he met the others eyes.

"Oh yes, the postcard I had sent did give you little information..." Ford realized the postcard had said nothing. Just to come to Gravity Falls. He noticed Stan's eyebrow raise at what he had said. "I had sent you a postcard because I had no number to contact you by. Mother kept tabs on you at all times though. Otherwise I would have never been able to locate you." The older twin explained as he finished the last of his meal.

"Alright, so you had gotten me down here. That doesn't answer the why part though genius." The more ragged of the two rolled his eyes in minor annoyance. Did this guy always ramble on before getting to the point? That must have been annoying to deal with.

"I was going to ask your help with... A project of mine." Was it his imagination or did Ford's eyes twitch with an uneasy edge? It had been such a quick flicker Stan had almost missed it. Keyword being almost. "Since you are without your memories it wouldn't be wise to ask for your help now." Help as in taking the first journal he ever wrote and disappearing into the world. But how could Ford send his amnesiac brother out there? How long would it take for his brash nature to take over and for him to get himself into trouble?

"You were going to ask me for help with some kind of scientific project?" Stan sounded very skeptical about that. "From what I barely know about myself I know I am not as smart as you appear to be." A pinkish hue came to the other mans cheeks at the odd compliment.

"We both have our strengths and weaknesses Stanley." Ford cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "You had the brawn and I had the brains."

"That sounds like a cliche."

"Most twins don't have the same personality traits Stanley. It's like how the left and right brain work. The left side of the brain is organized, calculating, analytic, and favors logic over reason. The right side of the brain is creative, imaginative, relies on following the heart, and often daydreams. Twins are thought to be one person split into two. Each taking up their own personality trait which would have made a more complete person but also works well together separated." Ford rambled on what facts he knew and how twins were often or not different in personality. Since they shared the same face and features after all.

"Alright alright. I get it. All your yapping is making my head hurt." Stan grimaced at the other man. Ford grinned sheepishly and grabbed the empty plates before setting them in the sink to clean later.

"Let me just grab a few things and we can head into town." Ford said before he quickly disappeared out the door and down the hall. Stan was silent as he watched where the other man had been.

 _"Do not trust him."_

Stan whipped his head around at the sound of the familiar voice that had spoken to him earlier. No one was there. Again.

"I must be losing my hearing." He grumbled as he tried to clean out his ears as best he could.

 _"Get out while you still can Stanley."_

Brown eyes widened as the voice said his name. He was about to get up and try to find the source when his jacket was thrown at him from the doorway. Ford stood there with his own jacket on and car keys.

"You can drive then?" Stan asked as Ford started to head for the front door. All the while putting his jacket back on.

"I passed drivers education a month before you did." Ford answered as he went out the door and began to head for the side of the cabin. Stan made a face behind the older twin as he followed him.

"How far away do you live from the town, what was it again, Gravity Falls?"

"Not very far. But it will be slow going due to the snow." That wasn't hard to believe. The snow was up to their knees. Driving would take quite a while.

 _Let's hope this drive into town isn't as unpleasant as it sounds like it's going to be..._

Both twins had the same thought floating around in their minds as they rounded the corner. There an old pick up truck with more dents than Stan could count lay sheltered partly by the cabin and tree tops. Each went to one side of the truck and had to tug on the door handles a few times before the doors opened with loud awkward creaks. In no time they were within the chilled cabin of the truck with Ford starting up the engine.

Now it was time for a fun trip into town. Which both men hoped would be uneventful and quick.


End file.
